Papercut
by dragon agility
Summary: A songfic on what Vegeta was thinking as he was taken over by Buu, done to Linkin Park's Papercut pleaserr


It is I again and I thought that I might as well do a short song-fic while I am writing up the next two chapters of my other fanfic. It is my first one of these since I like Vegeta's mood swings (if he has any ^-^).  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball or Dragonball GT, if I did I would be rolling in dough and I wouldn't be writing this fanfic I would make it real (if only…).  
  
And I do not own this song; it belongs to Linkin Park and is copyright.  
  
  
  
1 Papercut  
  
Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something here is not right today?  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
  
  
Vegeta could feel the evilness and darkness overtaking him as Majin Buu's evil power took over his mind ever so slowly. It was familiar to him because he had once been evil as well, but not as evil as this. Majin Buu hadn't even hatched out of the egg yet, but Babidi and Dabura could control its evil power. The familiar feeling crept over his brain and he tried desperately to stop it, but to his avail, he couldn't. That feeling was something he didn't want to experience again. He had learnt on Namek, all those years ago that saiyans could change and be like others…and he had done that.  
  
  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed  
  
But I know what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head.  
  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches every time I lie  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
And watches everything  
  
So I know when it's time to sink or swim,  
  
That the face inside is hearing me right underneath my skin  
  
  
  
He loved Bulma. She was the one that inspired him to be a better person, to fight like a proper being. He loved her very much, she meant the world to him…but he could never express these feelings to her, only show her in times of her need or when they were together at night. He had a son who he also loved very much but he didn't always know how to treat him because he had been treated badly himself. Vegeta wanted so badly to say how proud he was of Trunks but his pride always got the better of him. He was so glad when his son became a super saiyan, although he was a little angry of how he could transform so easily but it took him so long.  
  
  
  
It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
  
  
He didn't want the evil to over power him, but he couldn't control himself. He was not powerful enough.  
  
  
  
1.1 I know I've got a face in me  
  
Points out all the mistakes in me  
  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
  
  
  
Then, it came. It blinded his senses, so that he could not hear, or smell, or see…except the light of the evilness, the smell that it reaked and the screams that he made. It was pain unimaginable to him. He arched his back in agony as his life flashed in front of his closed eyes. A blue aura emitted from him as the power began to take control of his mind as to not let him think any thing.  
  
  
  
1.2 I don't know what set me off first  
  
But I know what I can't stand  
  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
  
I can't add up to what you can  
  
But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
  
A face watches every time they lie  
  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
  
And watches everything  
  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
1.3 That the face inside is watching you too right inside your skin  
  
  
  
He couldn't change over to the dark side, he concluded to himself…but it was no use. He was trapped in the cycle.  
  
  
  
1.4 It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
  
  
Vegeta's forehead was boiling and stinging, and he didn't notice the 'm' that had marked him. All he knew was that his life was erased from his memory and that the life he lived now was to serve evil.  
  
  
  
1.5 The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
1.6 It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
  
  
2 Dragon Agility 


End file.
